


Game Night

by Ambercreek



Series: Sub-Hero [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I can't believe that's even a tag, Mario Kart, Please dont shame me MK fandom, THANKS AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Don’t ever play Mario Kart.





	

“MOTHER FUCKING BLUE SHELL!” Shouted someone followed by robust laughter.

It was game night at Raidens’ House. Fujin, Hanzo, Raiden, and Kaui were playing Mario kart. Hanzo and Kaui sat on the couch, Fujin was sitting on top of the couch, and Raiden occupied the floor. The game wasn’t going well. Hanzo was the one that picked Rainbow Road, now it was just a death match. One with no survivors.

“Knew this was a bad idea,” Fujin mumbled under his breath, just being unmoved as he watches himself fall off the tracks. Finding himself completely mentally numbed at this point in the game.

Kaui cursed under his breath. He wasn’t the one to get so angry at video games. But here with this, this is where he draw the line.

“Son of a bitch!” Hanzo shouted as he fell off the track for the who knows how many times it has been.

Raiden was silent the whole time. Trying to keep a calm mind and be hyper-focused on the game.

They reached the final lap.

“Alright, this is it.”

Everyone seemed to have a tighter grip on their controllers, eyes seemed to be unable to blink, Just staring at the screen.

They knew that the neighbors will end up reporting a noise complaint if this thing continues. Or since this happens almost three times a month for the last year, they just get used to the loud yelling coming from the three college students and one highschooler.

Kaui was stuck in third place, Fujin was in second, Raiden manages to get first, and poor Hanzo was knocked all the way to fourth place.

It was winding down to the end. Kaui managed to past Fujin and make his way up right next to Raiden. It was neck and neck. It looked like it was going to be a tie.

Then.

A miscalculation sent Kaui right off the map. Raiden was the winner.

Raiden just grinned at his accomplishment. Even if it was short lived when the sound of one of the controllers slamming onto the hardwood floor, the next colliding right to the side of his face.

Fujin just burst out laughing as he watches his brother's calm demeanor turn into a fiery rage as he tackled Hanzo. Kaui just slowly got off the couch and headed off into the kitchen. Leaving Raiden to deal with Hanzo.

This is the reason why you don't play Mario Kart.


End file.
